


We're the moon song

by gustin_puckerman



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustin_puckerman/pseuds/gustin_puckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance is never a simple thing, that's always been known―but it's never impossible. Peggy and Daniel are still figuring that particular part out though. But with each other? Maybe they've got this.</p><p>Oneshots based on prompts I received @Tumblr regarding Peggy/Daniel and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're the moon song

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #1 (sent by anonymous)** : Okay, so I've kind of had this idea in my head of Daniel mentioning he has been set up on a blind date and Peggy realizing in that moment that she has feelings for Daniel and she doesn't want him dating anyone but her.  
> This might not be my best work produced due to the three hysterical children I am currently babysitting as they're tiring me out. I apologise.

“Excuse me― _what?_ ”

“What, you didn’t hear?” Jack looked up momentarily from all the files scattering about on the table. It was already night out and she was only there in the SSR’s office because the organisation have reached out for her help. (Which, when it was informed to her, came as a complete surprise. She hadn’t expected that, but she knew that even if she had, she wouldn’t say no.) It was a heavy case. Several kidnappings. Only recently has it include a murder.

Everything was going splendid. For the investigation, of course. Jack, a complete prick he was, was professional―treated her with much more respect than he had the last time she’d worked with him (even with the _comments_ here and there)―and then there was Daniel, always the gentleman. 

(She didn’t knew she missed him, not that terribly, until she saw him amidst the crowds of new SSR recruits, all hovering over him while he went through their reports, completely immersed into pointing out what was appropriate for official filling and what was not.

And then she’d come closer, footsteps eager with each one she took; “Daniel!” It came out, her voice, nearly giddy-like, and she watched him spluttered a bit, before blinking and turning his attention to the call of his name.

The smile that graced his face straightly afterwards suddenly felt heavenly, sending some kind of unfamiliar rush down the little tunnels she referred as her veins, and he managed out: “Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in…” He laughed afterwards, fingers tumbling with his crutch when he stepped past the recruits to extend one arm for a quick side hug. She’d accepted it.

“Peggy,” he breathed. “Didn’t think I’d see you ‘round here.”

“You couldn’t possibly think I would just simply _left_ , now would you?” she said with a playful eye-roll, one hand gently grasping over his arm when the hug broke, a smile still etched across her face.

He chuckled, but she knew it wasn’t all genuine. “Honestly I wouldn’t know what to think.”)

Seeing them again, _working_ again, was an eye-opener to the fact that a a life like this―so dangerous, yet so challenging, keeping her up on her toes at all time―was something she can never get enough of. She liked it. (No, not the wrongdoings; but the adrenaline behind it, the high after the mission.)

But talking about cases was _one_ thing. While overviewing the files for the hundredth times probably for the day and one Daniel Sousa suddenly remembered that he had ‘ _other_ ’ business to attend to was another thing.

Jack had said, “Ah. Jones.”

“Yes,” Daniel had repeated with a solemn expression, “ _Jones_.”

And Jack had responded to that with a low chuckle, before jerking his head towards the door, as though permitting him to go, which, when Peggy rethought of it, was probably something he was actually doing. “Go get ‘em, Tiger,” Jack said some more and Daniel had bashfully nodded his head, scrambled to get his stuff together before quietly make his way out of the office.

And Peggy, merely watching the exchange the whole time, finally spoke: “I haven’t seen him turned red like that since... well, I've rarely seen him turned red,” she managed without revealing too much on the incident of when Daniel had asked her out, and continued: “What did you do to him?”

“Oh, it’s not what _I_ did to him.” Jack chuckled again, wavered his fingers around the files to indicate that they should wrap it up for the day, “It’s one of his... _huge_ family. They, uh, _one_ of them got a date for him.”

And that’s how they got to here:

“Excuse me― _what?_ ”

“What, you didn’t hear?” Jack asked entertainingly, pausing for a moment. “It’s a _blind_ date. Name: Belinda Jones.”

“Oh.” Was all Peggy had to offer, a strange feeling bubbled up at the bottom of her stomach. “ _Oh_.” She concluded up: “Jones.”

“Yeah,” Jack repeated. “ _Jones_.”

“And they...” She stacked some of the papers slowly, tone filled with a type of curiosity she didn’t know she could possess. “They’re meeting? Tonight?”

“Yup. First time ever.” Jack went on smoothly, and then, with a slight frown, asked: “What―you jealous, Carter?”

“ _What_. Of course―of course not.” She told, making a face, but knowing deep down that it wasn’t all a truth. “I’m―happy. For him. That’s wonderful news.”

“Yeah. A hysterical one, too.” Jack admitted. “To tell you the truth, m’just waiting to hear all ‘bout the date tomorrow.”

“Would you, um, would you reckon it to be a good one?”

“Hell if I know, Carter. I don’t exactly go around stalkin' Sousa’s dates to know if they’re pulling an Underwood like Stark went through. But, well, if they do, m’pretty sure the guy could handle himself. Sousa’ll be fine.”

“Of course.” Peggy muttered. “Of course he would be. I... I didn’t know why I asked.”

Jack eyed her, now stashing everything in their coordinated boxes. “Hm.” A huff, before he turned away. “Yeah, well. M’gonna lock up the office soon. Y’should get home.”

“I should.” Peggy nodded. “Yes, I’ll help you around for a bit.”

“Sure.” Jack shrugged nonchalantly, accepting her answer.

Peggy went home―but her mind’s never there.

...

“You know,” she approached Daniel later tomorrow, when she managed to catch up to him in the morning. “It hasn’t even been a complete _two_ months.”

“Hm?” He asked distractingly, sipping from his coffee before he really tipped his chin up from reading the newspapers: “What hasn’t?”

“When you asked me out?”

“Oh.” He ask splutteringly, nearly chocking out. “Right. Wait, you counted the days?”

“Well, I rounded off here and there.”

“I... I didn’t think you’d remember.” He answered truthfully, and Peggy could see how he was avoiding her eyes. Something in her flipped, a little

“Oh, Daniel,” came her respond. “Do you honestly think I would forget? I said I’d take a raincheck on that date. I’ll... I’ll like to see if you’re free. Anytime soon? For the... for that date?”

“Uh, um―what?” He looked at her, wide-eyed. “Wait, wait, why here? Why... why _now?_ ”

“I...”

“Is it because of Belinda?”

Peggy didn’t answer―but she’s pretty sure her face is red.

“Peggy.”

“No, no, I know it seems―”

“Are you _jealous?_ ” A hint of grin envelops his tone, and Peggy thought she might even see his eyes twinkling. “I can’t believe it, Jack’s _right?_ ”

“I-I―he _told_ you?”

“No, no. He kind of, _said_ something, but―” Daniel breathed out, still in disbelief. “Wait, are you telling me Jack’s right?”

“I’m not―” She huffs, “I’m not jealous.”

“Peggy.”

“I just―” She tries defending herself, “When I heard about you and Belinda...”

“Peggy,” Daniel finally lets out, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose. “I... I appreciate that you... well, that you’ve considered on the offer, but maybe―”

“No, no. I don’t think you understand me. _Daniel_.” Peggy starts again, looks at him. “Yes, I admit the first time I heard of the blind date, I was... I was unsettled. And I was... yes, I suppose, I was _jealous_. But that’s not why I want to date you.” She took a deep breath,  pausing for a bit before continuing: “I want to date you because I want you to just... to just date _me_.”

“Peggy.”

“ _Daniel_.”

“I...” He stared at her, for what seemed like a century, before: “I’m sorry, but I... I think I need time.”


End file.
